livemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Choujuu Sentai Liveman'. Timeline 1988 Liveman *On the day of the launch of Academia's new space program, Volt begins its attack on the Science Island Academy. This results in the mass murder of many students and staff. However, since the night of Takuji and Mari's deaths, Yuusuke, Jou, and Megumi with their mentor Doctor Hoshi had been working to develop the technology to become the Choujuu Sentai Liveman to face Volt and their former friends. After Hoshi's death and their school's destruction, the Livemen take up residence in the underwater base Gran Tortoise that is maintained by their robot assistant Colon. * By the time they encounter their former friends turned enemies, Kenji altered his genetic makeup and goes by the name of Doctor Kemp while Rui enhanced herself wit cybernetics and is now called Doctor Mazenda. Only Goh remained unchanged until he mutated himself into the monsterous Doctor Obular to purge his faults. The three Volt scientists are later joined by Arashi Busujima, a self-proclaimed idiot gang leader whose interference forces Bias to add him to Volt's ranks as the more intelligent Doctor Ashura. - *In an attempt to make a Brain Beast similar to himself, Obular's own weakness is exposed as he transforms back into Gou. However, the intervention of Guildian Guildos, an alien ally of Bias, changes Gou back into Obular before the Liveman can learn further. *With the continued failure and fluctuations of his form, Doctor Obular is kicked out of Volt. *Using research from his personal lab, Gou attempts to further develop his Obular persona to stay in Volt. However, the combined effort of Liveman and Gou's mother finally breaks him free from his desires at the cost of his memories. - *Chibuchian Butchy, another alien ally of Bias, arrives to assists Volt. *Professor Bias begins a competition among his five minions for the creation of artifacts for his "Giga Project". Doctor Kemp completes his first: an indestructible "Giga Metal" tested with a swordsman Brain Beast. *Doctor Mazenda completes another component of the Giga Project: a "Giga Energy" source for running the project. *With all pieces of the Giga Project together, Professor Bias builds and activates it while deceiving the Liveman of it's location. *The Giga Volt, the final result of Bias' Giga Project, is activated; with Doctor Kemp piloting, it easily defeats and captures Live Robo. *Tetsuya Yano and Jun'ichi Aikawa, siblings of the Liveman's deceased friends, emerge with their siblings weaponry in a futile attempt to stop Volt themselves. Using their vehicles, which combine into the mech Live Boxer, they reclaim Live Robo. - *Discovering further information on Takuji and Mari's research, the Liveman have Tetsuya and Jun'ichi join them as their two new members. *Using the data to merge Live Robo and Live Boxer into Super Live Robo, the five-member Liveman defeat Giga Volt. *Kemp begins research to improve on his transformed form. *Kemp undergoes a metamorphosis, changing his "Beauty Beast" form into the "Fear Beast". *Mazenda furthers her upgrades, becoming nearly completely machine for combat. *An encounter with Gou restores his memories, which includes the revelation of Professor Bias being a former human using the brains of geniuses to keep himself young and powerful. *In a final attempt to stop the Liveman, Guildos is revealed to be not an alien but a robot; he malfunctions and explodes without understanding what he really is. Other Events * ' :' ''(see ) makes a name for himself as the legendary ninja known as Jiraiya in a series of battles with other ninja from across the world towards the end of the . * **Kou's mother mysteriously vanishes and he is left with a fruit-selling couple; making them believe she had died. **Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star runs away from the country to move to Tokyo; lost and hungry, he meets an old ramen selling woman whom he decides to help occasionally as thanks. * The town of Yumeno begin work on a "Kendama Robo" in order to protect themselves. * Having lost his parents in Dino Earth's constant war with Dezumozolya, the young Asuka becomes the brother of siblings Mahoro and Mizuho, where he helps them during their hard time with his Dino Harp and learns of the legend of BakurenOh. *Births: Kai Ozu (MagiRed), Eri (GoseiPink) 1989 Liveman *After finding out he too is a robot, Butchy discovers from Bias that he and Guildos were built to improve the progress rate of his other geniuses. *In a final rampage where he gains the friendship of Megumi, Butchy is destroyed by Bias for his betrayal. *During a final push to improve himself to Bias, Ashura hacks into Bias' Brain Room; Bias punishes him by changing him back into the idiot Arashi. *Arashi sacrifices himself to take out a Brain Beast and proves to Bias the power of courage and guts over genius and science. *Mazenda becomes the first to gain a thousand-point brain; but changes herself completely into a robot to prevent Bias from gaining it after Gou proves Bias' true nature. Mazenda dies regretting her lost humanity. *Doctor Kemp achieves a thousand-point brain and willingly sacrifices it to Bias while changing his body into a Brain Beast. *With twelve thousand-point brains, Professor Bias activates the Giga Brain Wave to force humanity under him. *Yuusuke disconnects Bias from the Giga Brain Wave, freeing the Liveman to take down the Kemp Brain Beast with Colon. *Bias uses Dr. Kemp's brain to restore his youth to use it to relive his life and further himself even more. *After a plea by Megumi directed towards Bias, Kemp and the remaining brain-abducted scientists rebel against their master, turning him back into a decrepit old man. *Professor Bias dies in the exploding Brain Base, being watched over by Guardinoid Gash to the very end.